


Letters to the Other Side

by MiddleEarthFox



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gen, Healing, Love Letters, Psychology, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFox/pseuds/MiddleEarthFox
Summary: When Will Turner finally returns to his wife after ten years at the Dutchman, she bestows upon him an unique gift.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Letters to the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where I'm going with this, mostly just winging it. Will add more tags (and warnings, if needed) as the story progresses.  
> I have only seen the first four movies, so no content from latter ones will be included or referenced here, though I might do a revision later.

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon! At the last glimpse of sunset, you will see a green flash shoot up into the sky._

* * *

Today! It is today!

Elizabeth was fully awake the moment she opened her eyes, wakened by the thumping of her own heart. In an attempt to rise from her bed she got tangled up in the sheets, and it felt like an eternity to get out, though it was really less than a minute. _Today! Today! Today!_

... tonight, technically. But she was much too excited to pay attention to that little detail, and besides, there was much to be done! She strode over to her son's room, just to check up on how he was doing - probably still asleep, given how long they were both up last night - Billy wouldn't stop asking her to retell all pirate stories his dad was in, and she was more than happy to do so, but because of that she now felt mildly hungover, though without booze.

 _That's sleep deprivation for you ... better do something about that. You wouldn't want to spend the one day you get with your husband while looking and feeling like a walking corpse_ , she thought to herself. Well, she could probably squeeze in a nap around noon, if her heart could be persuaded to calm down for a couple hours. Now, what.... oh, right. Billy.

She was surprised to find him up, sitting on a windowsill, leaned against the glass.

"Did you .... not sleep at all?" she asked as she gently shook his shoulders.

"No, mom." The answer was almost unnecessary, with her son's eyes wide open as if they were fixed in place, with big dark bags beneath them. _Speaking of zombies ...._

"I couldn't. I was too excited... But my head hurts now."

"Well, why don't you get some rest right now, then? I can make do without you for the next few hours... You don't want to greet your father looking like that, do you?"

"Yeah..." the kid half-stumbled to his bed and threw himself onto it without bothering with the blankets. Elizabeth sighed and left the room, closing the door.

Well, time to figure out lunch now. _Dinner_. Dinner, of course. Would he have fish? She supposed not - he'd probably be sick of seafood by now, no surprise if it were coming out of his nose already.

Whoops. Bad mental image. The tentacley face of Davy Jones sprang up in her mind, clear and disgusting as if it were yesterday she last saw him. _There's no way Will could possibly look like that. No. Absolutely not._

Okay, back to lunch. _Dinner_. Perhaps cheese and milk, cream and what have you - - mr. Bronson offered a whole entire lamb or two, bless him! 

* * *

Only a few hours were left before sundown, and most everything was ready. Elizabeth had managed to slip in some precious hours of sleep - mr. Bronson offered to finish the cooking himself, bless him again - and by now she was feeling decently refreshed, dressed in her best, and all that was left was to wait. Which meant, of course, that time would start to feel like it's passing twice as slow.

She strode to the room she had prepared for Will, filled to the brim with gifts for him. Some she made herself, others she bought, some were from Billy, overall various trinkets and potentially useful things, but reigning among them was an ivory chest, carved with intricate designs and bound with straps of leather. She walked up to it, ran her fingers over the chest and the straps before untying and opening the chest. She gently caressed its contents, rearranging them just a little before she closed the chest tight and tied the straps back together.

Ten years ago, Will gave her a chest with his literal heart. In return, she was going to offer him her soul - figuratively, at least.


End file.
